Drei Frauen (Kapitel Bd. 15)
"Drei Frauen" ist das siebzehnte Kapitel des fünfzehnten Bandes Die Amyrlin. Gleichzeitig ist es das vierzigste Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung zentriert|200px Mat versucht von Thom Hilfe zu bekommen, doch der Gaukler erklärt ihm, dass er die Frauen nicht davon wird überzeugen können, mit ihm zu kommen, solange sie nicht wollen. Elayne will endlich mit Aviendha über Rand sprechen und beide beschließen, sich näher kennen zu lernen. Handlung Mat Cauthon Mat sitzt bei Thom und bittet ihn um Hilfe, die drei Frauen von seinem Plan zu überzeugen, doch der alte Gaukler hört ihm gar nicht zu, er betrachtet statt dessen den ungeöffneten Brief, den Mat ihm übergeben hat. Schließlich steckt Thom den Brief weg und erzählt Mat von einer Frau, die er selbst einmal retten wollte. Sie jammerte unentwegt darüber, wie schlecht ihr Mann sie behandeln würde, doch als Thom ihr anbot, sie mitzunehmen, schlug sie ihn und war fassungslos, dass er tatsächlich dachte, sie würde ihren geliebten Mann verlassen. * Laritha: eine junge Frau die Thom kennenlernte, als er selbst ein junger Mann war. verheiratet mit einem Stiefelmacher. Er behandelte sie sehr schlecht, schrie sie oft an und schlug sie, wenn sie zu lang mit anderen Männern sprach. Alle in ihrem Dorf wussten davon. Trotzdem liebte sie ihn, und als Thom ihr anbot, sie von ihm wegzuholen und ihr ein schönes, angenehmes Leben zu verschaffen, schlug sie ihn, verriet ihn an ihren Mann, so dass Thom fliehen musste. Später erfuhr er, dass Laritha im Gegenzug ihren Mann jedes mal schlug, wenn er im Gasthaus ein Bier trank, und das Geld streng verwaltet, das er verdient. Thom musste damals schnell verschwinden, und erfuhr, dass nicht nur der Mann die junge Frau schlug, sondern auch sie ihn, wenn er etwas tat, das ihr nicht gefiel. Damit will der Gaukler Mat klar machen, dass er nicht immer nur eine Seite der Geschichte für wahr nehmen darf, ohne die andere gehört zu haben. Thom berichtet Mat, dass Nynaeve und Elayne am nächsten Tag nach Ebou Dar aufbrechen wollen und Mat ist fassungslos, denn er hat genug Geschichten über diese raue Stadt gehört. Er bittet Thom erneut, ihm zu helfen, doch der Gaukler erklärt ihm, dass er die Sache falsch angeht. Er schlägt Mat statt dessen vor, den Frauen bei ihrem Plan zu helfen, da sie sich ohnehin nicht davon abbringen lassen erden. Thom glaubt auch, dass Elayne freiwillig mit nach Caemlyn gehen wird, wenn sie erst einmal alles erledigt hat, was ihr gerade so wichtig ist. Mat denkt, dass sie in ihr Unglück rennen, doch Thom erklärt ihm ernst die Lage: er hält Egwene für stark genug, die Amyrlin zu sein, doch sie muss sich sehr vorsehen, denn die Aes Sedai in Salidar sehen sie nur als Mädchen an, das man beeinflussen und fallen lassen kann, wenn man will. Der Gaukler ist sicher, dass sie auch Elayne und Nynaeve fallen lassen würden, wenn es ihren Zielen dient. Fassungslos fragt Mat, ob Thom wirklich will, dass er die Frauen einfach im Stich lässt, doch Thom erwidert, dass Mat eben nicht ändern kann, was die Frauen beschlossen haben. Er kann ihnen nur helfen und versuchen, ihr Leben zu retten. Mat springt auf und tritt gegen ein Fass, denn er erinnert sich daran, wie er selbst eine Frau getötet hat. Wütend fragt er Thom, von wem der Brief ist und ob er von einer Frau ist, die er gerettet oder zurückgelassen hat. Thom sagt leise, er hätte sie zurückgelassen, dann geht er. Der Brief ist von Moiraine. Thom konnte sie nicht bei ihrem Kampf mit Lanfear retten. Mat sieht Thom nach und entscheidet sich, ihm nicht zu folgen. Er weiß, dass er ein paar Antworten braucht und will sie von Nynaeve, als er die ehemalige Seherin aus der Kleinen Burg kommen sieht. Doch Nynaeve verschwindet, als sie ihn erblickt. Wütend denkt er daran, dass die Frauen mit ihm spielen wollen, bis er tut, was sie sagen, doch er hat nicht vor, es ihnen einfach zu machen. Mat geht zu seinen Männern, unter denen sich jetzt auch die gefangen genommenen Kundschafter befinden. * Mär: Kundschafter der Bande der Roten Hand. groß und schlaksig, rauhes Gesicht. Früherer Wild- oder Pferdedieb Kapitel, in dem Mat darüber nachdenkt, wie er seine Kundschafter ausgewählt hat (REFERENZEN) * Ladwin: Kundschafter der Bande der Roten Hand. klein, stämmig, sanftmütig. Früherer Wild- oder Pferdedieb. 1 Die Männer sind nervös und sehr aufmerksam wegen der Aes Sedai. Zwei Behüter beobachten sie aus einiger Entfernung. Mat tut, als würde er sein Pferd begutachten und gibt Vanin dabei leise Befehle. Der Kundschafter soll sich aus dem Dorf schleichen und sie Talmanes überbringen. * Verdin: Unterführer der Bande der Roten Hand. Als Vanin geht, fragt einer von Mats Männern, ob er das geplant hätte, und Mat tut, als wäre dem so. Wütend denkt er daran, dass er in einer Falle sitzt. Einerseits hat er Rand versprochen, für Elaynes sichere Reise nach Caemlyn zu sorgen, andererseits wird sie ihm nicht folgen, so dass er gezwungen ist, zu bleiben. Elayne Trakand Elayne ist auf der Suche nach Aviendha, doch die Aes Sedai sind so aufgeregt von den Neuankömmlingen, dass sie Schwierigkeiten hat, die Aiel-Frau zu finden. Ein Thema ist Mat, ein Ta'veren und der Befehlshaber der Bande der Roten Hand. Sie diskutieren, ob sie ihn fortschicken oder da behalten sollen, doch zu Elaynes Überraschung fragt niemand danach, woher der Wiedergeborene Drache die Lage von Salidar kennt. Doch Elayne merkt, dass alle daran denken. Das zweite Thema ist Aviendha, denn die Tatsache, dass sie eine Aiel ist und eine sehr starke Wilde, beschäftigt die Aes Sedai. Alle wollen Aviendha überreden, sich als Novizin einzuschreiben, denn noch niemals war eine Aiel in der Weißen Burg. * Akatrin: Braune Ajah. schlank Schließlich erfährt sie, wo Aviendha sich befindet. Auf dem Weg trifft sie Birgitte und Areina - die junge Frau verachtet Elayne und hält sich bewusst fern von ihr. Birgitte berichtet, dass Adeleas und Vandene sie nach Ebou Dar begleiten wollen. Der Tochter-Erbin ist klar, dass man irgend einen Grund vorschieben wird, warum die beiden alten Aes Sedai mit ihnen gehen, doch der wirkliche Grund ist, dass sie zwei echte Aes Sedai mit den jungen Frauen schicken wollen. Elayne sieht zu Areina und erklärt, dass diese anscheinend begriffen habe, dass sie die Gruppe nicht begleiten wird. Birgitte bestätigt das und sagt, sie selbst könne die Abreise kaum erwarten. Elayne will sie zum wiederholten mal bitten, Egwene von ihrem Geheimnis erzählen zu dürfen, doch die Heldin des Horns ist noch immer dagegen. Elayne besteht darauf, einen guten Grund zu hören, dann will sie niemals mehr darum bitten. Birgitte zögert, dann bekennt sie, dass sie nicht weiß, ob sie den Erwartungen gerecht werden kann. In ihren früheren Leben wusste niemand, wer sie ist, doch jetzt wurde sie aus Tel'aran'rhiod herausgerissen, und die Menschen erkennen, wer sie wirklich ist und erwarten Heldentaten von ihr, die sie vielleicht nicht vollbringen kann. * Ich fühle mich wie ein Federtänzer, der in eine GEheimversammlung der Tovan gerät. Elayne sagt, dass sie die Wahrheit kennt, genauso wie Egwene es eigentlich weiß, doch keine von beiden erwartet Wunder von ihr. Doch Birgitte entgegnet, solange sie selbst es nicht zugibt, wäre es, als wüsste es immer noch niemand. Elayne führt an, dass Egwene als Amyrlin Birgittes Vertrauen benötigen würde, doch Areina unterbricht sie, bevor Birgitte antworten kann. Die Behüterin verspricht, darüber nachzudenken, dann zieht sie Areina mit sich fort. Elayne geht weiter, um endlich zu Aviendha zu kommen und ist überrascht von deren Anblick in der Kleidung einer Weisen Frau. Die Aiel, die gemeinsam mit fünf Aes Sedai gezwungenermaßen Tee trinkt, springt sofort auf. Elayne erklärt, sie würde sie den Aes Sedai nur kurz entführen und sieht Protest in den alterslosen Gesichtern. Ihr ist klar, dass die Frauen sie nicht als vollwertige Schwester sehen, sonst hätte es das nicht gegeben. Trotzdem protestiert keine offen, aber Elayne ist froh, dass Myrelle nicht anwesend ist, die Oberste der Grünen Ajah und somit höher gestellt als sie selbst, da sie auch die Grüne Ajah gewählt hat. * Myrelle: Oberhaupt der Grünen Ajah in Salidar. ist seit knapp fünfzehn Jahren Aes Sedai. * Shana: Weiße Ajah, Elayne bezeichnet sie als glotzäugig, erinnert sie an einen Fisch Auf der Straße entschuldigt Elayne sich für die unangenehme Situation und bietet Aviendha an, sich einen stillen Ort zum unterhalten zu suchen. Aviendha will mit Elayne in ihr Zimmer gehen und auf dem Weg nimmt sie sich einen dicken Ast und beginnt ihn zu schälen. Elayne beobachtet sie und fragt sich, ob Aviendha ihr wirklich schaden will, so wie Mat sagte, allerdings kann sie das nicht wirklich glauben. Als sie in ihrem Zimmer angekommen sind, sagt Elayne ganz offen, dass Mat denkt, Aviendha wolle sie töten. Aviendha ist verblüfft und erklärt, Feuchtländer würden immer alles falsch verstehen. Während sie ihre Sachen ablegt und sich auszieht, gesteht sie, dass sie ihr Versprechen gegenüber Egwene gebrochen hat, Rand für Elayne zu beschützen, und bittet Elayne, ihr zu helfen, ihrem Toh gegenüberzutreten. Elayne ist fassungslos: einerseits darüber, dass Aviendha die dritte Frau ist, von der Min gesprochen hat und andererseits darüber, dass die Aiel mit Rand geschlafen hat. Beinahe hätte sie nach dem Stock gegriffen, den Aviendha ihr angeboten hat, doch dann sagt sie, dass Aviendha ihr gegenüber kein Toh hat und dass es ihr nichts ausmacht, dass die Aiel ihn auch liebt, wenn das auch eine Lüge ist. Aviendha steht wieder auf und fragt, ob Elayne wirklich ihre Schwesterfrau werden will, denn dafür müssten sie Erst-Schwestern werden, und das würde Zeit brauchen. Elayne ist erneut schockiert und erzählt dann, dass es noch eine dritte Frau gibt. Aviendha springt sofort auf und greift nach ihrem Messer. Elayne wundert sich, dass die Aiel ihr gegenüber so unterwürfig war, aber bei der Erwähnung einer dritten so wütend wird. Sie erzählt Aviendha alles, was diese über Min wissen muss. Aviendha beruhigt sie schließlich und sagt, sie müsste Min erst kennen lernen, bevor sie sie akzeptieren kann. Elayne fragt sich in Gedanken, ob sie und Min wohl verrückt sind, da beide Rand mit ihr teilen wollen und damit so wenig Probleme zu haben scheinen. Es schmerzt sie sehr, dass Min bald in Caemlyn ankommen wird, während sie selbst nach Ebou Dar muss. Charaktere *Mat Cauthon *Thom Merrilin *Nynaeve al'Meara *Chel Vanin *Mär *Ladwin *Verdin *Elayne Trakand *Birgitte Silberbogen *Areina Nermasiv Tiere * Pips Erwähnt * Rand al'Thor * Aviendha * Laritha * Basel Gill * Egwene al'Vere * Vandene Namelle * Adeleas Namelle * Merilille Ceandevin * Tylin Quintara Mitsobar * Juilin Sandar * Min Farshaw Gruppen *''Ta'veren'' *Bande der Roten Hand *Aes Sedai *Behüter Berufe * Gaukler Orte *Altara **Salidar Erwähnt * Ebou Dar * Tel'aran'rhiod * Stein von Tear Gegenstände * Moiraines Brief an Thom Sonstige * Erst-Schwester * Schwesterfrau * Nächstschwester Trivia In der ebook-Ausgabe Herr des Chaos wird Thom in diesem Kapitel fälschlich als Feuerwerker bezeichnet, obwohl er niemals zur Gilde gehört hat. Kategorie:Die Amyrlin (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Salidar